


F is for Fail

by rebelise



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Dr. Benjamin Solo, F/M, Manipulation, Power Play, Sexual Harassment, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelise/pseuds/rebelise
Summary: Rey really needs to graduate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, don't expect some cute fluffy teacher-student au.

Putting oneself through college is _not_ an easy task. Rey is juggling three part-time jobs and a few odd ones on the weekend if she’s lucky. So, sue her if she does not make her last college required course, English Literature, a priority. Due to a lack of flexible schedule, she finds herself stuck with one leftover core course in her final semester of school. It’s not ideal, but she’ll make do. She tells herself she’ll do her best, even if she has zero interest in heroic epithets or whatever you’d find in the _Iliad._

The professor is pretty chill and laidback which helps—a low, sonorous voice that makes her want to fall asleep. It _does_ make her fall asleep, actually. She sits in the back of the lecture hall though, pretty much out of his line of focus most of the time, so Rey feels safe. And then he announces that he won’t take attendance. Even better. Rey promises herself this _doesn’t_ mean anything.

But soon enough, she’s taking advantage of this knowledge to catch an extra hour of sleep or homework, and most of the time doesn’t even show up to class. He posts his lecture slides online anyways. But then midterms roll around and Rey finds herself scrambling for Cliff Notes. She doesn’t get the chance to study for the literature exam until the day before, no thanks to her cramped schedule and the exams for her actual major. Maybe she could have planned better, yeah.

But she’ll do fine. Everyone knows the basic story of what happens in the _Iliad_ and the _Odyssey_ , right?

Her heart drops into her stomach when she checks her grades over spring break and sees the letter F for her English Literature midterm grade.

Fuck.

It’s like dominos falling after that. She gets an email from the Academic Success office and they urge her to come in and see them, because her English Literature professor has expressed concern about her performance.

_Fuck_.

Rey will be damned if she lets this stupid literature course completely screw her over and keep her from graduating. She can’t afford that. She’s made it this far. She’ll be fine. She’s done decently on the papers, as well as she can hope for when she barely puts any effort into it, and basically throws a vaguely coherent essay into the assignment bin. D’s get degrees, right? She’s excelling in her engineering classes, so she’s not too worried.

But then the Academic Success Office emails her again, and then there’s an email from _Dr. Benjamin Solo._

His email is quite warm, professional, and he encourages her to come see him in his office so they can “discuss a plan of action for the remainder of the course”. He goes through the same schtick as the Academic Success Office, reminding her that there are free tutoring services available, and a writing lab.

Rey wants to cry. She’s seriously screwed.

But she emails him back, says she’ll come in during his office hours the following day. He simply replies,

> **Wonderful. See you then,**
> 
> **-Dr. Solo**

 

__________

       

The next day, Rey reluctantly heads to the English department, though she’d rather go anywhere else. Her professor had sounded quite understanding over email, but she’d rather not sit down and discuss her F in his course. She just knows that she’s at her end, exhausted and run ragged by the constant cycle of coursework, impending graduation (if she doesn’t fail this bloody course, that is), and her unholy work schedule.

Rey looks terrible too. Spring break was no break, and she’s come to accept the dark circles under her eyes at this point. She rarely bothers to conceal them with foundation these days. No time for that. Just last night she’d washed her hair for the first time in three days, because showering is a luxury she doesn’t have at this point. Else, she’d just fall asleep in the communal stall. Today, she’d gone to a bit more trouble to look halfway alive, applying some shimmer lip-balm and foregoing her hoodie. Instead, she wears a clean, dark gray sweater.

She finds Dr. Solo’s office and raps on the door, biting her lip as she waits.

“Come in!”

She pushes open the door and slips inside, chewing her lip even more furiously.

Dr. Solo is standing up, his back facing her, pouring some coffee from a small coffee maker on one of the bookshelves. That scent of the coffee beans fills his office, but all that Rey can think of is how _he_ fills the office, too massive for the small space. All she can see is miles of shoulders, broad wall of a back, light blue oxford stretching to accommodate his width.

Sitting in the back of class has really undermined his sheer…size.

And then he turns, dark eyes crinkling slightly, asks if she wants any. He’s old, but not as old as she always assumed in her head. Not that she gave it much thought. He’s just her professor who she either doesn’t listen to or never sees due to skipping.

“Yes, thank you. That would be lovely,” she smiles a bit stiffly.

“Please have a seat,” he grabs another Styrofoam cup from the stack nearby, his hand nearly engulfing it.

Rey sinks into the armchair meant for visitors, trying to think of what to say.

He doesn’t give her a chance to think too long. He neatly pours her some coffee, asks in that voice of his that put her to sleep the few times she showed up to class: “Milk or sugar? Both?”

“Oh, no. I’m good. Thanks.”

He comes around the desk to where she’s sitting, smiles at her as he hands Rey her coffee. His smile makes him seem even younger.

She has no idea what to say, but he speaks first after a long moment. “It’s good to meet you, Rey,” he extends one of those hands, huge pale hands, corded with veins that run up beneath his sleeve. “I wasn’t quite sure who to expect. I haven’t seen you that much this semester.”

Fuck.

Rey smiles weakly, taking his hand to shake it. His eyes are intense—not black, but almost golden, like honey. He doesn’t immediately let go after they shake hands, or maybe Rey’s just imagining things. Something strange shivers through her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I know, I know, we've been here before. I've taken lengthy hiatuses before this. But I just completed my undergrad courses and I'm about to graduate from university, so I really think I'll be much more free to write fanfic to my heart's content and complete all my WIPs and start some new fics for some new OTPs (ahem--Shenny, Cartwills?) 
> 
> P.S. I know this was originally supposed to be 2 chapters, but I was impatient to just publish something for the first time in forever and here's a segue to the next part.

“Right,” Rey feels herself go red and stares down into her coffee. “It’s just, this is my last semester and it’s not like you take attendance—” she clamps her mouth shut, biting the inside of her cheek. Hazards a glance up at him to find him smirking in amusement. At least he doesn’t find her impertinent.

He inclines his head slightly, as if acknowledging that she “got him there”.

“Of course, but given your declining letter grade, I’ve expected to see you far more often in class than I do.”

“Oh. Well—about that—surely there’s something I can do—extra credit, you know.”

“No extra credit,” he stands up again and walks around his desk, away from her. He reminds her of a cat, the feline precision of his steps, thick mane cascading around those shoulders.

Rey opens her mouth to protest but thinks better of it. She needs to remain cool. Be mature. Stay calm and rational. Somehow, she needs to salvage her grade. But already, her heart has sunk into her belly.

“No extra credit. No rewrites. No editing. I’m sorry, but it’s all in the syllabus.”

“But—”

“I’m sorry. But you ought to have considered the consequences of—” and he lifted those massive hands to make air quotes, “—‘slacking off’ during your last semester here.”

Rey can feel the color drain from her face. “Dr. Solo—” Panic rises in her, catching in her throat as a sob. But her instinct is always fight, not flight. So along with the panic, anger rises as well. “Then why did you say there is a ‘plan of action’ in your email to Academic Success?”

“It’s a formality.”

Rey stands up, nearly spilling her coffee. “In that case, I should—I need to go. If I make a high grade on the next essay—”

“I’m not certain if that will ensure that you’ll pass,” There is an apologetic note in Dr. Solo’s deep voice. Rey freezes.

“I’m—I can’t fail this course. I’ll have to pay for the summer term, and I can’t—”

She falters when Dr. Solo steps towards her, something in his expression that tells her she should just walk out right now. She doesn’t. Instead, she watches him move closer, almost predatory. Again, there’s something about him rather feline, and her breath hitches.

“Perhaps there is some other solution we can discuss,” he murmurs. His eyes don’t look like honey anymore—they’re nearly black. Rey grasps for the doorknob.

“What—what do you mean?” she squeaks.

Dr. Solo pauses, folding his arms across that _chest_. “What do you think I mean?” he drawls. His eyes are hooded. She can’t read him whatsoever.

“I really don’t know,” Rey decides that if he moves closer, she will walk right out of his office. But it’s unnerving, because he just stands there, very still, watching her as if she’s some cornered wild animal. This situation has really gotten out of hand, and Rey has no idea why, or _how_. She came in here expecting to find some peace about her grade, even if she had to accept the fact that her Literature grade would end up as a D- or something. This…this is just…she seriously has no idea what he’s trying to say. She can’t even guess.

“I think that you are out of options,” he finally says, and Rey goes hot as he obviously checks her out. His eyes roam over her. Well. Maybe she _can_ guess. And her stomach twists.

“ _Dr. Solo_ —” But she can’t move.

“I suppose you really aren’t as desperate as you say you are.”

Rey sputters. “This is so—this isn’t—”

“Do you want to pass, or not?”

If he was beating around the bush before, now he’s blatantly challenging her. The room starts to spin.

“No!” she bites out, grinding her jaw. What the hell—

“A shame, then.”

Before she can even turn to open the door, he’s on her. He practically pins her to the door, and catches Rey’s cry with his mouth on hers. He swallows her protests. Basically engulfs her. Rey pushes against him once, then twice. But she might as well try to shove a concrete wall. He sticks his tongue in her mouth and holds onto her hips tightly. Every time she tries to pull back her pelvis grinds against the front of his pants. He’s hot and heavy, so hot, and she chokes around his forceful tongue. He lets out a loud groan that surely everyone else in the neighboring offices can hear. Nobody knocks on his door, however.

Finally, he draws back slightly, his warm breath puffing against her forehead. Rey’s knees shake so bad she can scarcely remain standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will it be? The full act, or just a BJ?

**Author's Note:**

> Is Dr. Solo gonna abuse his authority? maybe


End file.
